borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What company should be in the next dlc ?
the first dlc was ablout jakobs and the third was all about altlas company. i would love to see the next one to be about hyperion. the story is like jakobs, there is a space statin in trouble and the hyperion company is calling for help. eridian guardians are attacking the ship and are looking for something. its your job to stop the eridian and find why they are attacking the ship. it turns out they have stolen an artifact. i thinks this would be a great dlc. what are your ideas on this and if you pick another company tell the back story.TricksterFox 02:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) first off, that bold text is really annoying, its like reading in all caps. I would like to see a dlc about maliwan(plus its my favorite company). i dont think there is any story about them. it would be about helping them refine their elemental weapons you would have to go about looking for organic energies and such kinda like the crystal quests, but different. you would also have to fight other companies' mercenaries who are trying to steal the prototypes and laboratories of maliwan. in the end, you find out that one of their experiments trying to combine all elements to make one superelement, goes wild and a giant organic beast is formed. you must destroy it for the good of all mankind. (new element?) Stealthmode8 03:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would love to see the next dlc be about vladov. there could even be a communist dr. RED. it could be set in a soviet-russia-esque area. -OR- A torgue dlc where everything is over-the-top awesome with explosions everywhere (possibly barrels w/ actual physics) 03:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) S&S, because it will last longer that any other dlc, especialy vladof.Prophet of the word 03:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i would like the next dlc to still be based on atlas, but that you could have access to new things like their assassin's swords (bassically the same as oblivion. it wouldn' be to hard) as well as a weapon mod so that every gun that you have equipted would have a better melee blade on the side etc. also. I WANNA OPEN THE VAULT!!!! gawd. We just had one based on Atlas... General Knoxx and the Lance... They're Atlas. I would like to see the next one based on Maliwan also, something to do with elemental weaponry, or Hyperion because they're alot rarer to find than the others. Maybe have a story to do with Brick finding his lost sister or something.. Kewlcrayon 03:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Why just one? Why not pit two manufacturer's against each other? Vladof could try and represent the people of Pandora and help them fight against Hyperion who was biding its time until Atlas was able to be ousted from Pandora. Give the player some options by being able to pick sides. You can do it with any two manufacturers. Or all of them. Have an all out war for control. Have us pick a side and reintroduce the Loyalty Mods, but have different Loyalty Mods for each of the characters that augments their abilities. Then the manufacturer you sided with would give you discounts on their weapons or the weapons of their allies (if they split up with different groups on different sides) while the opposing side or sides would make you pay more for their gear. If it didn't go with anything manufacturer related, I would like to see them focus on the eridian's and go into the mythic Sanctuary and explain a bit more about Pandora's alien side. Just two thoughts. :) Theatrephreak 05:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) As Kewlcrayon mentioned, I would like to see future DLC's explore character backstories for each of the four characters. Any character could undertake any mission, but you would get a special experience if playing as the respective character. Even though DLC3 just dealt with Atlas and the Crimson Lance, I for one would like to have a mission where you get to explore Roland's past and his motives for leaving the Lance, maybe settle a few past grudges fro his Lance days the way we did for Athena in DLC3, but with them being actual bosses. Skeve 05:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like to just go into the freaking vault. I'm guessing they are saving that for BL2? I mean it wouldn't make sense to make a sequal about anything else right? As for new DLC's, I think a new alien race would be cool. I also like Stealthmode8's idea. Imagine fighting a huge beastie that can attack you with any and all element types. Owie. CrapStomper 17:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I like trickstersfox idea, its just like deadspace...wait isn't that copying? still, i believe that hyperion should be the next manufacturer that our character should plow through, it has great storyline connections, like 4NG3l (the satellite). But remenber that our characters NEVER helped any of these corporation (well only in exchange of a great amount of cash, through the bounty board). So what will make a bounty hunter wishing to kill hyperion peoples? why not a bounty on the head of a hyperion president (given by the angel!)? you go undercover as a mercenary and quickly turn away, killing everyone on your way, accidently releasing guardians locked as study subjects in a laboratory (adding confusion and prolongating the story), so you have to fight their abominations aswell as hyperion's military force until you meet up with the boss...something like the brother of the angel... nice story huh? so yeah since i willingly wrote this here, the idea is free to use (we never know, Gearbox might read this)Valtiell 22:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the only thing in the Vault was the Destroyer. I would like to see something from either Maliwan or Hyperion. Maliwan, because a Maliwan vending machine would be so ridiculously awesome, and Hyperion due to their potential to further the story (which is bound to get better, as shown with the quality of DLC3). 22:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I like Valtiel's idea but i think it should start with you trying to get off pandora to find the gurdian angel who has told you that she needs help on the satilie that you saw at the end of the game and being shot down by the remaining crimson lance and you crash into the satilite where you have to make your way though the station to the angel's AI to find that the angel's gone rogue and is trying to kill you with the many robots on the satilite. then once you are done with that you go to one of pandora's moons ( not the one from the Avatar game) and fight your way though the hyperion forces aided by the older prototype of the gurdian angel and ninja assasin Claptrap, who has conviently stowed away on your ship, being interplanetary and all,. once done with that you have to fight the CEO of hyperion AND the new gurdian angel at the same time. (both in badass mech suits, mildly reminsest of Moe and Marley. -- Jhat 06:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see them open up DLC4 with the traveler going back to Fyrestone and being ambushed by the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap. After killing him you discover that it was Hyperion who was corrupting the claptraps programming to kill you. (Wanted Dead: Claptraps!) You then go take a shuttle to a Hyperion based area to slaughter them all and possibly kill/save the Guardian Angel if she isn't just an AI. -DeviateBeaver I'd like to see a Casino where you can bet your money for more money or you can bet you gun for a better gun, vice versa. The more you bet the higher the quality of weapon/item you will get. But, the more you lose if you lose. Oh and the owner should be Marcus's dad or just him. Also Hyperion (which I might have mentioned before), where all the robots go haywire and you have to "solve" the problem. And I'd like to see a Tediore DLC too. --User:720M37H3U5 I'd like to see Pangolin/Anshin, Learn more 'tabout 'em. 08:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see a Dahl DLC. The biggest reason for this is the fact that they're the only manufacturer that produces weapons bearing the Desert prefix. The coolest thing would be if they'd introduce a "Fighter" legendary. I'd do anything to get a Dahl Desert Fighter. Desertfighter777 08:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I like your idea Jhat, but i would prefer that CL4P-TP remained on our side, as a temporary partner send by the angel. I would LOVE to see him kill a bandit and teebag him! But, of course, he will be much of a dead weight since he cant close is trap.... calling more enemies, taunting them n stuffValtiell 05:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i wouldnt mind seeing a open campaign, where u can pic your side and fight everyone else, so mabye there 4-5 companys and there all after somthing and there all trying to kill you, once youve choosen which company to work for you could hire troops from them which only work in certain areas but can be used to fight larger enemies, im thinking somthing like the map where u have to turn on the echo signal, so as u enter u could hire lets say 2 maliwan engieneers, 1 medic and 2 troopers and then u have to take out each of the buildings and saboutage them, also if ur given more people to use the game can throw bigger badder monsters at you, also i think it would be nice to add a companion or familiar to make solo play more fun My brother was joking last night that it would be great if you went up against the company who runs the New-U stations, who are currently extremely rich thanks to all the recent Crawermax fighting (I know I'm dropping around 20 million each time I die now) So not only are they ridiculously powerful, but they also have your DNA and can create clones of you.. with your weapons! Then he started talking about ninja claptraps and I stopped listening. Personally I think some things that allow you to spend some money would be great. A sort of casino might be interesting or something that allows you to customize your character more. A weapon creation/modification element would be amazing. Being able to take apart guns for parts and then recombine them in crazy ways, basically just modding, but legal and not as all powerful. Creating a couple new classes would be excellent, though I really don't want to go through the game 2 more times. 15:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC)]] I don't really want to see a DLC about a specific company but a DLC about how Marcus came to be the Jesus of weapons. I think that since you have been beating up the lance so much that a secret side branch of the lance should come, and their should be air vehicles to, that would be really cool... I was also thinking that there should be online arena teams, and the winner of each tournament should get an exclusive pearlescent weapon... ( there would be a tournament like every two weeks or something) Thats all i really have I would like to see the nija clap trap follow you around for a part of the DLC (mabye most of it) running or driving.... or somthing.. i should start an article... but the clap trap would jump and chop a robot, bandit or lance guy's head off and kill them and occasionally try to tebag them like Valtiell said but fail misrably as it only has one wheel and no genitalia what so ever... (not sure how to spell that...) but as you get nearer to the boss fight at the end he wanders off though a hole to small for you and you can here the clap trap screaming as it gets hacked by Hyperion and then he bursts through a wall as SUPER SAMURAI CLAPTRAP!! sub quote is: any rice need cutting? the clap trap will be really big about twice the size of you and will weild a samurai sword and you will fight it in an arena like you did the roid rage dude. once you've done that you go one to fight the CEO of Hyperion, with the subtext: he canceled christmas! and then the secret boss can be the guardian angel which can be found by going through the hole Super Samurai claptrap made. god damnit i love this fourm Jhat 08:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey i think there should be one more dlc about maliwan as a last hurrah for the first game and then a whole new game about hyperion with you traveling to the dimension where the eridians live and you have to help them because the gaudians have gone rogue 10:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC)jazz901